


How I forget

by TavecIncertum



Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blindfolds, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Daddy Kink, OOC, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rating X, Rough Sex, Slutty Reader, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, You Have Been Warned, fluffy sex, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TavecIncertum/pseuds/TavecIncertum
Summary: You've had a rough day and there is nothing better than coming home to your loving boyfriend. Who knows just what you need as soon as you hit the door. Reader X Daddy!Sousuke





	How I forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattecup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecup/gifts).



It had been a long day at work and the pleasurable sight of a home was but a few steps from your reach. In the back of your mind, the days' worries threatened to overwhelm you and many conflicts seemed too burdensome to continue for some hours. Yet through and through, you returned to your post and continued like the brave trooper you were. How? Sometimes you didn't even know yourself. 

The moment you twisted the knob however and stepped through the door to your apartment, you remembered exactly why you returned to that enslaving job. 

“Welcome home Kitten.” 

Your gaze immediately lifted and met bright oceanic orbs that were paired with a soft smile and it welcomed you in on its own. You hardly had a moment to speak before the tall and well-built male was coming straight for you, pausing to lean down for a kiss. Despite your solid foot of height difference, it was never made an issue because he would greedily bend to lock lips with you at any moment. 

A gentle exchange between the two of you and your hands already raised to cup his cheeks in a soft hold. The bottomless blue eyes bore holes into your own hues. He didn't need another look to know exactly what you needed. That was the magic about this strong, handsome man that you had wrapped around your finger. 

Slender digits wrapped around the braided leather that made up your purse and your travel mug was taken out of your grasp. Both items were relieved of your possession and Sosuke turned to look over his shoulder towards you. 

“Follow me.” 

Your sight hooked on the sapphire gemstones and the slight dip in his tone of voice told you that this was business. Your immediate reaction was to want to shrug your shoulders and roll your eyes, perhaps it was the sassy mood that work had left you in. Co-workers had been difficult and customers even worse, yet again the earlier dilemmas of the day were threatening to overwhelm you. Still, your feet carried you towards the towering form of your partner as he walked deeper into the house. 

The first thing that brought you back out of your head was the thump of your plastic-ware being placed into the sink. Again you raised your sight to look at the raven headed male and this time, the look in his expression made you swallow. His lids had lowered, brows straightened and lips were just a tad apart from one another. The predatory shimmer behind his eyes made your heart clench and if not for the desire of your own, you would have worn the cockiest smirk because of it. 

“Do you know what you're going to do?” He questioned, settling your bag on the counter and breaching the space between the two of you. His fingers came up to grab your chin and force your eyes upwards towards him. He enjoyed seeing your reactions and this moment in time was no excuse. 

A gentle smile tugged at your lips and it took your entire resource of willpower to overcome the twitch of your jaw. Sometimes it was just so fun to rile him up and give him hell at every given turn. “What?” 

“You're going to go upstairs and pick out something to wear and meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.” Smooth and plush lips thinned into a smile of their own and those steely, arctic eyes drifted away from pinning you down. 

Your eyes cornered as he placed a kiss on your forehead and that was the sign you were looking for. It told you exactly what you needed to know and now, it really was time to relax. You gave Sosuke a gentle nod and made your way up the stairs obediently. The moment you were in front of your closet, you were stepping out of your shoes and peeling off the outer-wear that protected you from the outside environment. 

Your fingers timidly pushed clothing racks aside to dig deeper into the multitude of outfits, each section seeming to differ in colors and textures. What you were looking for, was a few racks that were a bit better hidden than the rest. Maybe it was the color you found annoying, maybe it was the fact you were embarrassed about the lace, whatever it was, you felt it was private. Then again, you were a very private person to start with. 

A light pink dress was taken from the selection and you gingerly removed the thin straps from their hooks. The bottom was trimmed in a ruffle and the dress itself was outlined in a thick white lace. A thin black ribbon was woven through the fine details and in the center of the neckline laid a tied bow. It wasn't all that revealing, the opposite actually. Rather, it was the meaning behind it. 

Whenever you wore one of the many cute, frilly dresses, Sousuke treated you differently. In return, you acted differently as well. Under the guise of the pencil skirt and button-down blouse you currently wore, was a confident, strong and independent woman. She put up with little shit from others, handled matters with the grace of a princess and kept damn near the entire office in order. However in a little number such as the one in your hands... Things weren't that cut and dry. 

You let out your feelings, you wanted to be mindless and cared for and above all, you didn't want to make one more goddamned decision about anything. What you ate, what you wore, what you did.. You didn't want to have to think about it, you just wanted to exist and let go of the constant crippling control you had to have in life. With Sousuke, that was entirely possible. 

Your hands felt shaky and your pulse had quickened, it was in sight. The relief unlike any other. No drug or drink or sensation came as close to how amazing it felt to have someone care for you like you were important. 

You finished your task and with little time to spare, collected the remaining garments and scurried into the bathroom. You heard it, his footsteps creaking up the stairs and that sent a shot of energy through your veins. You quickly laid the outfit on the counter and came to sit on the edge of the tub like you hadn't nearly been late. 

As soon as Sousuke walked in the doorway and saw you looking off into space, he grinned ear to ear and let out an exasperated chuckle. He'd heard your sprinting across the carpet and more so, saw the slight heave in your breath from the sudden acceleration. You weren't so smart, but he'd let you think you were. 

“I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long..” He started and his voice alone nearly startled you in the tile-covered room. He moved past you and reached to turn on the tub, cracking the wheels in opposite directions to perfect the temperature of water. “So do you want to talk about it? Your day? Or would you rather just forget the entire week?” 

Your brows furrowed and shoulders slumped at the topic at hand. You knew it was coming because he always asked. He never once tried to ignore the fact that you were having a problem. Somehow as soon as you got through the door, he could read exactly what was on your mind. Maybe it was because the work was always the same. Or maybe it was because the perfect man came along that cared enough to want to listen. “I just wanna take a bath..” 

If expressions could be heard, you heard him grin. Even if he wasn't facing you, it was evident and even more so when he finally spoke.

“Does my Princess want a special bath or a regular bath?” Sousuke asked, coming to pull open a bathroom cabinet and pull out two large, fluffy towels. 

“...Special.” You replied. 

“Special what?” 

The correction made your heart stutter and you took in a sharp breath almost instantly. Did he want a sign of submission this early on? He was restless, that had to be it, maybe it was because you had been a little late home. 

“Special, please.”

All you heard was Sosuke hum in approval and rustle through the bathroom cabinet to pull out whatever he desired. You watched him return and in his grasp was a few items, the first being a bottle of bubble bath. A generous pour into the tub and suddenly the soft scent of fruit washed over you. It was subtle and fresh, just enough to leave a lingering aroma on your skin. A plop splashed water towards you and a large ball started to fizz and foam, a trail of small glitter particles being released into the bubble filled bath. 

Once his hands were vacant he came to stand in front of you and raised his hands to move you forward. You shifted to your feet and all the while, your gaze lingered towards Sousuke's face. Large and warm hands came to your shoulders and grazed down your arms, finding your fingers to lift them in a gentle pull. Your hands were brought to his face and gentle kisses were left on each middle knuckle, the tickling heat of his breath leaving goosebumps along your skin. His soft cerulean eyes never wavered in their stare and as always, you were captured by the depths of each unique ocean. 

“Let's get you in the tub.” A deep and melodic voice spoke, it's baritone echoing off of the surrounding tile and glass. 

Your hands raised to start at your buttons and in a blink, your wrists were seized in the large and slightly calloused fingertips. They halted your movement and with a single look, you understood the message that creased ebony brows conveyed. He wanted to do it.

A thin-lipped smile spread across his features before they resumed resting, his sight following your limping arms as you relinquished control. This time slender, and pale fingers came to methodically unbutton your blouse and untuck it from your skirt as he went along. The garment was slid down your arms and tossed into the bathrooms hamper. 

Next was the small zipper on the back of your skirt, a soft pull forcing it down and the rest was as easy as letting it fall. It was odd how quickly Sousuke could make work with your clothes. Then again, it was surely practice making perfect by now. 

Your eyes widened as you watched him kneel so dangerously close to you. He never motioned to look upwards, instead, he carefully removed your skirt from around your feet and then reached for  
your garters. The hosiery was carefully unclipped and tender touches slid the stockings down and off each of your legs. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to your thigh. It was heated with an exhale and his lips lingered just a bit longer than they should have. He moved and placed another kiss on the opposite leg and yet again, Sousuke lingered. 

The vision of him knelt on the floor flashed images through your mind. He'd been there so many times. Mouth open, saliva slicked lips, tongue lapping freely. He loved to make you stand and try to balance as he devoured your core. Strong hands would leave indents on your buttcheeks and he'd pull you into his face so he could grind his tongue down against your sweet spots. The thought alone made you swallow and that gesture left Sousuke to give a quizzical expression. 

He had no clue what he'd left you to remember and all the thoughts buzzing in your head from every little move he made. He'd long been burnt into your skin and more importantly, your memory. There wasn't a spot in the house that he hadn't ravaged you and now if you sat in one place too long you'd be assaulted by the desires of the past. 

Without a word between you, steady and careful thumbs hooked into the lace of your panties. The fluidity of the motion was enough to make you bite your lip; your gaze entranced by the mess of ebony hair. Fabric yet again hit your ankles and he was quick to abandon the underwear altogether. At last, he stood and it was a jarring realization to see the height difference. He towered over you, his shoulders spanned two of yours and nearly everything about him was overpowering. He was strong and although you knew that, you'd yet to see it in a negative light. He was soft spoken and even when angry, he only got increasingly silent and eventually, it would be a guessing game. 

Many, many people said that it was only like that for you. Somehow you didn't believe that it seemed more likely that the cold and stoic exterior was put on for them. Whomever it was that made him feel like he couldn't be the gentle giant he was. 

Your thoughts were broken by the squeaking of a handle and the sound of rushing, ambient water was suddenly stopped. A few drops could be heard in rebellion to the faucet being stopped and suddenly, you became hyper-aware of your surroundings. A gentle breath that wasn't your own filled the space and your heartbeat seemed to echo louder behind your eardrums. Why was it still like this after so long? Why did he still manage to make you a mess without so much as an erotic word said? 

“It's time to get in kitten.” 

Scratch that. There went the subtleties and so the scene started. 

Wide and knowing doe eyes were given to Sousuke and it only made him smile at your attempts. Even your innocent smile looked devious. Maybe it was just your face that always gave it away. Even so, you gave a small nod and as you started to turn, you stopped. His eyebrow raised in question as the taunting, hypnotic hues raised to him with protest. 

“You didn't finish.” You smirked, watching his eyes narrow and sight drop to your chest. Lace still clothed your upper half and biting straps pulled into your shoulders. The look on his face was priceless, the surprise of his forgetfulness towards the article of clothing. 

His lips thinned and he approached you once again, hands coming to slide the taught elastic from your shoulders. His body breached the space between you and a wave of heated breath spiraled from your neck to your collarbone. He was close and for some reason, having to take a bit bigger of exhales. Did you make his heart race as much as he did yours?

“Daddy's just so excited to get you wet... He completely forgot to finish unwrapping his present.” 

Your eyes widened marginally and a shudder ran from your head down to each and every toe. Your lashes fluttered and as he pulled away, your bra fell down your shoulders and you never even felt him unhook it. You swallowed thickly and the bobbing of your throat made him chuckle. A deep, bellowing baritone rich with joy; your stutter being the source of it. 

“Any time now, the water will get cold.” He ushered and at last, your brain reached connection to your legs. 

After a perch to the edge of the porcelain, claw-footed tub, you slid into the hot water and couldn't stifle the sigh it reefed from your tired body. It felt amazing, the silky heat wrapping around every curve and muscle and tenderly heating your skin to a pleasant pink. Immediately your cheeks tinted from the temperature change and as you slid down to your shoulders, you watched Sousuke move around the room. 

A chair was taken out from under your vanity and brought to the side of the tub, the raven-haired male taking a seat once it was settled. He'd made himself comfortable behind your head and the sound of fabric signaled that he was rolling up his sleeves. 

“Just relax and let Daddy take care of you baby girl..” A soft, soothing coo and a whimper threatened to pull from you in response. 

You sank down into the water further and for a split second, you disappeared under the surface, reappearing a second after you were completely submerged. You knew what was coming up and while he always protested to your method, he was pleased with your preparation. This time, however, there was no comment about your execution, only a pleased hum coming from him as he clicked open a bottle of your shampoo. 

Soon the lathering sound of soap on skin could be heard and you awaited the sensation of soft hands in your hair. Digits finally meeting with silken strands and starting to massage and work the solution through your locks. A foam started to build and your shoulders slumped in relaxation, the feeling of his fingertips gently scratching your scalp sending tingles down your spine. It was nearly enough to put you to sleep, the way he tenderly worked through the care of your hair and lovingly smoothed out the bubbles. 

“Does that feel good Princess?” A question that broke the thinning silence. 

“Mhm.. Feels good.” You replied only to have hands stop their tedious work. Your eyes immediately opened from their lidded state and you craned to look at him. 

Oceanic eyes were storming and a cyclone was building behind them, something cataclysmic enough to detonate anything in its path. The expression he wore was stern and his brows were creased and peaked, lips spread even. You heard it almost before he said it, the question that was about to be spoken aloud. 

“Feels good.. what?” 

Your teeth found purchase on the inside of your cheek for a split second and you were deciding on the spot whether or not to fight. You had the choice right here and now to make it a struggle or.. to get spoiled after you gave a bit of submission. Which were you in the mood for? That was the real question that you didn't have time to answer before you were already making the choice. 

“Feels good Daddy..” 

The smirk that formed from the steely, hardened look was night and day. A contrast that spoke volumes about who Sousuke really was.

“That's my good, pretty girl.” He cooed and soap smeared down your neck, fingers curling around the flawless column to crane your head back. The reward for the swallowing of your pride was a kiss. 

Sousuke's lips captured yours and he held the position to keep it reversed. Lips clasping opposite to your own and your bottom lip left open and vulnerable to preying nibbles. He made quick work of your defense and tongue swirled and circled your own to entice it into play. Soft and playful catches to the tip of your tongue and teasing nips to the roaming heat made your back arch up into him. Already, you wanted to tremble and squirm from the sensation his tongue was leaving. 

Within a few heated exchanges, the hand dropped and left a foamy trail down your chest, hands coming to grab onto your breasts. First fingers squeezed and slid along slickened skin but within a few moments, they were finding soft and perky nipples. Thumbs and fingertips rolled them around with the lubricant and middle fingers gently circled and flicked. The feeling started pleasantly but the first solid tug had you breaking away from the kiss in a breathless exhale. 

You were left to look up at Sousuke, your mouth half open and eyes lidded. His lips curled back into a charming smirk and the warming pools of ocean water still stared into your very soul. He had such a silent depth to him, one unlike you'd ever found before. You didn't always need words and that was something you'd believed so strongly before, however, he changed your mind quickly. 

His hands abandoned their plight along your chest and instead, slid further down your body. Gliding along your stomach and into the warmth of the bathwater. His fingertips just barely grazed over the junction of your hips and your legs twitched in response when he moved back up. 

“Has Daddy taught you to expect his touch, that much?” He questioned in a breathy growl near your ear. 

Your eyes rolled back as heat raced down your neck and swept over in a cooling effect to your wet skin. You bit your lip, a visible refusal to his question, yet the dazed expression on your face was enough to sell out your true feelings.

“Oh..?” He mused aloud, watching your lips seal. He was more than prepared to deal with a fussy princess. “I guess if you don't tell me how you feel.. We'll just have to take a bath.” 

As soon as the words left his lips, you swallowed and out of the two of you, you knew who was more stubborn. Sousuke had the will of a wild bull and a resolve wrought of iron, you knew you'd lose because you always did. What you didn't like about it, was the fact that the pleasure you wanted was going to be prolonged and you knew it. 

“D-Daddy..” You tried, wanting to fix your mistake but as hands left your body,  
your lips pursed in a pout and nose crinkled. You'd done it to yourself. 

“There's no fixing it now baby girl.” A quick and short response, immediately shooting down the plan you'd barely formed. Where could that have even gone? 

You whined and instead, decided to go all out. If you were in trouble anyway, you were going to let him know you weren't fond of his plans to make you wait for what you wanted. Your body sat up and you shifted down in the tub a bit to escape his grasp. You brought your hands up to your own hair and gave the lather another work through before you sank under the depth of the water to rinse. You could give yourself a bath, you didn't need his assistance. No matter how fucking romantic it was. 

Sousuke sat back and rested wet hands on the edge of the tub, a cocky expression across his features as he watched you throw your little tantrum. He felt the excitement start to boil up in his veins and the longer he stopped to watch you put on a convincing show, the tighter his jeans started to feel. He made note of every little detail, down to the fact that you kept your eyes closed for far too long. You couldn't look at him and that fact amused him. 

“So you know you're being a little brat.” He spoke aloud and all he got in response was a muffled 'hmph'. His tongue slid over his lips to lick them and with the turn, you made with your body, you didn't see the gleam in his eyes. 

The longer you went about your business without interruption from Sousuke, the more you started to worry. Had you really pissed him off? Was he actually mad about your little pouting fit? Anxiety started to rise and you ultimately left yourself to worry. But you'd be damned to give up after pushing this long for this hard. It was an issue of pride, once you started, you had to commit and go all the way. Even if it put you into misery. 

He watched your movements start to have small breaks and pause in between them, your shoulders giving a slight shiver here and there. You were psyching yourself out and even if you were still in trouble, he wasn't about to let you drown like that. It hurt him too much to watch you start to doubt, even when it came to your own little intimate games. 

“Hurry up my bratty little princess. You're still in trouble.” 

Sousuke reminded and almost instantly, you caught yourself checking the tone. Whenever he was angry there was a sharp cut to the end of his speech. He enunciated certain words and held an all around edge to his words, a pattern that when paired with silence? It was absolutely terrifying. 

You picked up in pace and after a few minutes longer, you were standing and a using the shower head to carefully rinse out conditioner from your hair. The room filled with a fresh scent yet again and you heard Sousuke stand behind you and pace around the room. A slight turn of your head and you saw him walking towards you with a towel unfolded and held out for you to climb into. 

A quick turn of the faucets handles and you stepped over the side to land on the plush bath mat. Despite the talk of 'trouble' looming, Sousuke was quick to wrap the towel around your body and tuck it in place. Another was taken out from his grasp and instead of taking it, you brushed by it and wrung your hair out with a twist. Now it was just for good measure, the splash of water down to the tile leaving the raven with a surprised look on his face. 

You got the message loud and clear and this was your invitation to play. He took the towel and instead spread it out to soak up the mess you'd just made; steps carrying him closer to your form as you sauntered away. 

“That's it.” He growled in a low tone, arms reaching out to grab onto you. In a swift move you were picked up and thrown over his shoulder and the reaction was far from what he expected. 

“Sousuke don't!! Be careful!!” The words were pulled out of you in sheer panic as your weight was flopped down across him like a seatbelt. 

He froze with the movement and you'd long fallen limp to keep from accidentally injuring him. There had been no thought behind the movement but it was your reaction that frightened him the most. You'd completely snapped out of the playful nature and instead, screamed in panic for his safety. He really. really didn't feel he deserved you. 

Without a word, he continued walking for the both of you, carrying you through the rooms and into the master bedroom. A careful shift to set you on your feet and he used his legs to trap you against the side of the bed. Sousuke reached out to grab something off the nightstand and you didn't quite see what it was until you heard the shift of metal. The sound of a nervewracking click wrang out and one of his hands reached out to grab your chin and force you to look him eye to eye. 

“Hands out.” He ordered lowly and the tension slowly started to ease off of your face. Obviously, he wasn't too terribly hurt if he was staying well into the scenario. 

You reluctantly held out your hands with a flop of your palms to the air and he grabbed your wrists up to push them together. Snapping the bar shackle onto your wrists, he reached above the both of you and slid a hanging chain from amid a canopy cover. The item was discreetly hidden behind thick, tan colored curtains that created a sun-proof shade around the kingsized bed. It was times like these that he was glad you'd thought of it. 

A heavy snap and the chain restrained your hands above your head, just within being flat footed on the floor. Already energy was curling around in your stomach like a thousand excited butterflies; even more so when the towel was yanked off. You locked your sight onto Sousuke when he moved to start rifling through the drawer in his nightstand. 

“I'm going to blindfold you and we're going to start your punishment. How does that sound?” He asked aloud, tongue clicking to his cheek in thought the moment he found what he was looking for. A wide, silk ribbon was taken out and he turned towards you, working the fabric between his fingers in a gentle weave. 

You swallowed and left a small pause, your lips ajar with a breath. “G-Good, Daddy.” 

“Oh, now you're going to be good? Dirty little girl... Are you excited for your punishment?” 

You turned your head with a pout and puffed your cheeks out, giving him yet another reason to look at you with such a fond expression. You were cute when you wanted to give him attitude and it was more than fun for him either way. 

“Look at me.” He spoke, having returned to your side and held out the ribbon for you to nestle your face in. 

You turned your head the opposite way, lips sticking out in a pursed expression. A denial that told him you were more than excited for what was in store for you. 

Fingers grabbed your jaw and forced your head where they wanted it, a gentle grip looping the long piece of silk over your eyes. A ginger tug to make a bow from the ends of the ribbon and he waved the fingers of his opposite hand in front of your face. 

“Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?” He questioned, merely wiggling a random number of digits in front of your eyes. 

“No.” You replied, head craning around to make sure what you said was true. 

“No, what?” He questioned and without warning, both of your nipples were grabbed by fingertips and rolled with a solid squeeze.

Your lips thinned into a stubborn line and even so, the pressure on your sensitive nubs was increased. It sparked a small sting of pain and instantly after, the pads of large thumbs were smoothing over the abused skin. The sensations left a gasp to hitch in your throat and it caused a smirk you couldn't see. 

“No.. What?” He asked once more, the tone of his voice having dropped an octave and lost power in the process. A husky whisper being delivered into the air. Sousuke's head dropped and lips clasped over each nipple just long enough to wet it, leaving them shimmering in saliva. A breath forced them to harden from the cold and as he watched you squirm, he couldn't help but chuckle. 

“N..No Daddy..” You finally responded this time in hopes that you'd be rewarded for finally breaking. It felt too good and now you were left with goosebumps from your head to your toes. Your chest was bowing out and you still felt the heat of his mouth on your cold skin. You were still damp from getting out of the bath and now every little contact he made with you felt like fire to ice. 

“Good girl.” He replied and as the first praise you received, it was welcomed by the blush it brought to your cheeks. The expression alone was enough to spur Sousuke on. You were so beautiful to him and when you were crippled with pleasure, even more so. 

“For that, you get a reward.” His large hands spanned your body, the sensation making your head roll back on your shoulders with a gasp. Digits slid along your skin and the scent of cucumber-melon wafted up to your nose. 

His hands worked a pre-warmed handful of lotion into your skin and you couldn't even recall hearing him open the bottle. There was something so intense about being left vulnerable to someone and the thoughts alone had heat already curling between your legs. His palms slid along your curves and followed your hips and the dip of your waist. Slicked fingers worked up your chest and wrapped around your breasts, working the cream into your skin and leaving flames in their wake. Attention was suddenly drawn back to your nipples and an expert touch worked the pinkened nubs with precise rolls. 

Your lips fell open and a shaking exhale escaped your lips along with a soft moan. It was music to his ears and he moved closer to your exposed throat and started to assault the skin with nips and kisses. Lips ghosted your surface and a tongue left steamy trails across your damp neck, teeth giving a subtle scrape as lips pursed to leave a hickey. You felt him leave bruise after bruise along your  
body and his lips wondered down your collarbone and got closer and closer to your nipples. 

He was pacing himself, each movement unpredictable and it was leaving you in absolute agony. Your body bowed up impatiently and instead of working lower, he placed a kiss higher in rebuttal. It was still down to a battle of will and you questioned yet again if you'd be able to handle this war. 

Hands left your skin and this time you heard it, the soft click of a bottle cap and the squeeze of more lotion into his palms. You waited, knowing he was warming it on his hands but before you were able to tune in, freezing lotion drizzled across your body from the tube. Shock rattled through your body and you jolted from the sensation as the cold oil melted down your chesticles and you whimpered. 

“This is still a punishment after all.” He teased and you could hear the amusement from your reaction. He was enjoying making you squirm and despite his words, he returned to working the gel into your skin to be absorbed. “My baby girl has to be soft for Daddy after all..” 

You tensed up and stood up on your tiptoes for a moment as he worked along your back and down to your buttcheeks. There wasn't an inch of skin that was left untouched as he started along the tops of your thighs, deliberately ignoring your lower stomach and anything beneath it. 

Your lips pursed and you let out a frustrated and exasperated groan. “Daddy!” You whined, hearing him click his tongue in response. “Punish-ment.” 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed and no sooner did it leave your mouth, a solid heavy hand slapped down on your backside. You jolted in surprise and squeaked from the stinging contact, a panting breath being exhaled. 

“I want that mouth clean until I'm fucking you, am I understood?” He growled into your ear, leaving your legs to shake underneath you. You felt just how wet you were as your thighs shifted and droplets appeared on the floor. He was the only person in your entire life that had even been able to make you drip.

“Mhm..” You nodded and another slap rang out, this time onto the opposite cheek and you had to bite your cheek to keep from smiling. 

“Am I understood?” He asked again with a pause and at the end of five seconds, another, heavier slap fell to your ass. Both cheeks got a swift spank and he recited himself again, this time grabbing your face. Despite the blindfold, you knew he was staring at you and you could feel his gaze burn through you as his voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. 

“Am I fucking understood?” 

Your spine shivered and you nodded, lips opening immediately with coy smile. “Yes, Sir.” 

The only thing you heard was a purr from Sousuke and he was back to touching you, working his way down your hips and thighs. He knelt with the movement and you could feel him trailing kisses down your stomach, lips inching closer and closer to the impending heat. Your stance faltered and your knees shook as he got lower and lower, finally, his movements branching off and going down your leg instead. Another frustrated movement from you and your patience was wearing thin. 

“You've already made a mess, haven't you Princess..?” He questioned, lips ghosting the words along the skin of your inner thigh. He was staring directly at his prize and watching another small drop fall to the floor to join the other. He loved to see the process of working your body over and it was worth every second of it. 

“Are you ready to get to your actual punishment?” 

“Yes, Daddy..” You replied obediently.

“I know why you're ready.. because you know what comes after the punishment, don't you?” He pried, tongue lapping across your skin and making way closer to your pussy. 

“Y-Yes Daddy. I do.” Another response that meant you were that much closer to what you want. 

“What comes after punishment?” Sousuke primed, eyes soaking up every little quiver and movement that you had to offer. 

“P-Pleasure Daddy, after punishment is pleasure.” You recited and the moment you did, you were cut off with a squeak. 

Fingers came to slide along your wet slit and shifted from your entrance to your clit in a smooth swipe. “My pretty girl is so wet for me... Are you really that excited for Daddy?” He questioned and soaked up the way your back tried to arch so you could grind against his hand. 

“P-Please..” You whimpered fruitlessly as he flicked a fingertip over your clit just long enough to send prickles up your spine. 

“You know what you're going to do, hm?” He slid back and two fingers slid into you with ease and flexed, fluttering inside you for a split moment and he would have sworn he could have seen your eyes cross. Your lips hung open and a gasp wracked through your body as your legs spread for more. 

“You're going to follow my voice and if you want to cum so badly, you're going to find my mouth and get yourself off.” 

You jolted in response and your legs shifted together after his hand had abandoned its plight and his entire body moved away from you. “N-No I can't..” You protested, heat rushing to leave a flush along your skin in embarrassment. 

“You're going to do what I tell you if you want me to fuck that little pussy of yours.” He called, having moved away from you but within your range of movement. “Come ride my face princess.” 

Your heart fluttered and heaved for breath as you gave into the words he ordered you around with. You took a timid step towards his voice and he continued a bit of idle praise to give you something to work with. 

“Come on pretty girl. Come let me eat you up and make Daddy's girl cum.” 

You took another step closer and you felt his breath along your thighs, the exhale leaving a cooling effect on your soaked pussy. “That's it, pretty baby, show Daddy how you like your pussy treated.” He coaxed and your hips shifted out a bit before coming in contact with a soft face. 

The stubble of his jawline tickled your thighs and no sooner had you pressed yourself to his mouth did he push up to suck on your clit. Without another thought, you pushed your hips against his tongue and he gave a pleased groan as you did so. 

You wanted so badly to grab onto his head and pull him further into your aching pussy, his lips lighter than you'd prefer but you were out of slack. Your wrists were already strained to be in the position you were but still, you shamelessly shifted your hips as he flicked his tongue over your clit. A few messy noises formed and you were left in a breathless moan as the tingling sensation started to build from your hips up. 

“D-Daddy... Good... So good..” You moaned, feeling him growl in approval and push further into you, mouth busily working at your sensitive clit. Shifting and swirling his tongue around it, pushing up and working strong licks from side to side. The vibrations of his voice muttered into his meal made your legs shake and you only grew louder. Your voice bounced off the walls and filled your hyper-sensitive ears, nearly drowning out the sloppy sounds of Sousuke sucking on your skin. 

The moment he'd notice you weren't grinding your hips anymore, he pulled back an inch so you'd have to follow him to get what you wanted. This action kept you pressing down into his face, grinding your hips slowly and feeling him do the rest for you. 

Hands reached up and started to work your nipples over with gentle gripping fingers, tongue kicking into double time between your stuttering thighs. The faucet that kept your hands restrained rattled against the pole it was attached to and you strained painfully against the pull on your shoulders to force down into his mouth. 

“D-Daddy... If you do that I'll cum!” You whimpered helplessly.

The only response you got was the drop of his grip and he fell to grab onto your ass and pull you into his face. He ground his mouth against you and lips licked and sucked over a swollen and sensitive clit. He worked his tongue around in circles and flicked with strong and solid pushes against the soft bundle of nerves. 

Your voice was cut off in a gasp and suddenly you were left breathlessly howling. You couldn't escape or control the movement anymore as he forced your hips forward. Your eyes crossed under the silk and your muscles stiffened, toes curling against the ground as your body trembled. It was too much, the feeling of the heated energy swirling in your stomach and radiating up your spine and down your thighs. 

A heavy-handed slap came down on your ass and your entire body flinched, his voice growling out into your pussy as he devoured his way into your body. You panted and moaned, voice growing stronger and stronger. You couldn't manage to think on how to speak properly, all you knew was without permission, you weren't supposed to cum. 

“I-I'm gonna cum, please can I cum Daddy please?!” You begged, words broken and helpless as he didn't seem to take a pause to even look like he was going to answer. 

Lips created suction and teasingly sucked on your clit, teeth grazing ever so faintly to give you a shock. You cried out when another slap to your backside was delivered and your hips shifted to grind along with the movements. 

“I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum! Daddy please..!” 

His response completely startled you and that was moving away entirely. You heard him smack his lips in a tasting manner and his shuffled clothing when he stood. Wet spots started to form on the silk and darkened the shimmering contrast. You were left breathless, shaking and slumping against the shackles that held your hands above your head. Tears were going down your cheeks but being caught by the fabric, your mouth was hanging open and saliva was already trailing down the corner of your lips. 

“You're so fucking beautiful..” Sousuke purred out, watching you squirm in response to every little touch. 

“I-I was so close..” You whimpered. 

“It's a punishment after all.” He mused, hands coming up to pull the  
peg from the shackle closure and let your arms fall. 

Immediately your body slumped back onto the mattress and the metal split and fell in two different directions. All you could feel was Sousuke crawling onto your body and pulling you up with him. There was something so sexy about how well he could man-handle you and position or flip you wherever he wanted. 

A latch onto your hips and he drug you up to the pillows, hands moving to unwrap the blindfold from your eyes and allow the setting sunlight to pour in. It made you squit and you struggled to look up at him through wet eyelashes, sparkling tears clinging and causing shining prisms to follow your lids. 

“Feel how hard that slutty body of yours has made Daddy..” He mumbled in a breath, fingers grabbing your wrist and pulling your hand to his clothed cock. The bindings of his pants kept it taught against his body and by the pulse, you could feel in the heated skin, he was painfully hard. 

“Please Daddy... Fuck me. Stretch out my little pussy and make me cum.” You begged, fingers reaching out to stroke the thickness that struggled to hide in his jeans. Your free hand moved to the button of his pants and as soon as you dipped your fingers into his waistband, he grabbed your wist and pinned it down. 

His hips shifted and he gave a grind against your hand, mouth parting as he stared down at you with a sultry expression. He licked over his lips and gave a slow and firm grind of his cock into your gripping hand. “Maybe I'll just get off this way... and we'll go to bed.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and you shook your head. “N-No, please! Daddy, I'll be good, please,” 

“Oh but you already broke the rules again..” His hand snaked out and clamped down on your neck, fingers squeezing into the sides in a firm hold. “I told you not to say dirty words until I was fucking you. Did my little princess forget?” He clicked his tongue and his thumb came to trace along your lips, pulling your bottom lip down for a subtle pop. 

Tears threatened to well in your eyes and you nodded, “I forgot Daddy, please... I'm sorry..” You tried, feeling his hands shift down your body and soon, grab your knees and spread your legs. 

“I can't go easy on you baby girl..” Sousuke chided, giving you a soft smirk as bottomless blue eyes practically split apart your soul. “I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow.” He grinned, grabbing your hands up with one of his and pinning them above your head. “Keep your legs open.” 

Your body shook in anticipation as you felt him press his weight into your wrists, keeping them suspended. Your legs stayed spread where he had left them and you watched him reach down to unzip his pants and shove down his boxers to expose his cock. The way it sprung to life made you roll your head back, he wouldn't fuck you soon enough for your liking. 

His hand wrapped around his length and another lick to dry lips occupied his expression as he stared down to your shimmering pussy. You were still soaking wet with both his saliva and your own juices and in this angle, he could see the pinkened skin from his prior sucking.

“Now what do you want?” He asked aloud, shifting closer to you and bringing his cock down on your pussy with a sticky slap to your clit. 

Your legs spasmed and you gasped, looking up at him with a crease in your brows and lips parted from your inhale. “I want you to...t-to make me feel good.” You responded immediately, as always. By this point it was hopeless, you wanted it so badly you didn't care. 

“Do you want me to fuck you nice and slow?” He pried again in question, biting his lip as he slid the head of his erection around your pussy and along your slit. Another few gentle slaps to your clit sounding out and making your legs jerk each time. 

“N-No I want you to do it rough and hard Daddy, please.” Another begging gesture, saying exactly what you wanted. You felt him release your hands and instead of letting them lay at your sides, you reached out to hold onto the backs of your knees. Your legs spread wider as he let the head of his cock grind against your clit in quick but firm movements. 

“Good girl... You're such a good girl.” He praised, giving you a smile as he leaned over your body. “Now let me kiss my Princess while I give her what she wants.” His body shifted down and his lips captured yours, tongue pushing into your mouth to explore as it pleased. 

You moaned against his lips when he pressed against your entrance and finally pushed into your pussy with a slow and easy stroke. It was tight but painless, your body giving easy way to his massive cock and inviting him into the heat. 

One of his arms wrapped around your lower half and supported a bit of your weight, getting a good angle to start picking up the pace immediately. His hips snapped into yours and he supported himself on the opposite arm, feeling you grab onto him in a desperate embrace. 

Your fingers clung to his skin and nails dug in as you held onto him, lips still busy with his as your tongue was being circled and teased by another. Every breath you let out was laced with a moan and you could hear Sousuke start to release a bit more jagged exhales against your lips. Your head rolled back and broke the kiss however when he pulled your backside up a bit more and thrust deeply into your body. 

“You can say whatever you want now baby girl. Tell me how good you feel.” He prompted close to your ear, watching you turn your head as he got closer to your neck. His lips started to graze your skin before parting to bite teasingly into your throat, leaving a soft bruise in his wake. 

“Fuck, so fucking good... Fuck me, Daddy, fuck my pussy.” You rambled, eyes struggling to focus on anything until Sousuke came back into sight. You watched him bite down on his bottom lip with a furrowed brow and the expression brought pain to your chest. Was he in pain? Was it pleasure? You never quite knew. “Pull my hair and fuck me from behind, please!” 

His eyes narrowed with a breath and he realized you'd caught on far faster than he'd wanted to think you would. However, you kept it so seamless, it made him feel stupid for being the one to hesitate. A flip to your body and he pushed you into the mattress, watching you scramble to adjust to your hands and knees. “Stick that ass out for Daddy pretty girl.” 

You looked over your shoulder, tongue practically falling out of your mouth as you arched your back and gave a shift with your hips. “Fuck me nice and deep..” You whimpered, ass swaying in the air and pushing backward in an enticing thrust. 

Without a word, he swooped down on you and with a swift thrust, sheathed himself back into your pussy. Fingers reached out and snatched up your hair, wrapping the strands around his fist to force your back to arch further. Wet, slapping sounds started to echo off the walls and when you started to moan and cry out, he picked up the pace. 

“That's my pretty baby... Taking my cock into her so well..” More idle praise as his free hand wrapped back around your neck, squeezing down while pulling your hair back to expose more and more. Sweat was starting to leave a thin layer on the both of you and he could feel it starting to leave tack to your skin. 

You couldn't respond as he arched you up a bit and you were left bent back towards him, the imprinting fingers on your throat leaving you heady. A feeling akin to a high started to swirl in your head and you felt yourself panting but struggled to hear your own voice. Your pulse rushed up to your skull and as it did, you felt the hand merely adjust to hold around your neck but no longer pinch. Oxygen flooded your brain as you felt his cock drive against your G-spot and leave you with stars in your eyes. 

Sousuke grunted as your body constricted around him and clamped down on his cock, nearly not letting him pull out for a moment. He bit down sharply on his lip and in another instant, he was left in a low, growling moan. “Fuck baby girl... You're so tight, you're gonna make me cum like this.” 

His hips rolled and precise, powerful thrusts forced into your body, thighs flexing and back arching to give him a good angle. He son abandoned your hair and throat to latch onto your hips and keep them steady. As the pleasure got more intense, you started to sink in balance and he was quick to correct you, making sure he could stay focused on the spot deep inside you. One hand strayed to wrap around your body and fingers came to your abused clit. 

You cried out and buried your face into the bed as he started to circle and flick your clit with his fingers, thumb tweaking and rolling it around. Your chest heaved with breath and you were starting to feel the energy pool back into your stomach and build to the intensity it had before. 

“Come on y/n... I want you to cum for me.” He purred and as you heard your name called out, you moaned out in response, body clamping down yet again. “Nnh... You got so fucking tight when I said your name. Do you like that baby girl? My pretty baby y/n.”

You nodded frantically, lifting up just enough to peer over your shoulder. Your eyes had to corner to see him but it was worth it, watching the glimmering Adonis behind you start to contort his expression into pleasure. 

“Fuck... Daddy, I'm gonna cum..!!” You exclaimed, back arching and your body starting to rock back in time with his thrusts to quicken the pace. 

“Hold on Princess... I want us to cum together.” He grunted, fingers grabbing your shoulders to quickly flip you on your back, never once breaking the contact he had inside you. He leaned down and left his face inches from yours, body picking back up the pace as he started to thrust back into you. 

You felt his hands snake into yours and press against the bed, fingers lacing to hold onto your own. You were left to stare into deep oceans, watching him slowly fall  
apart. His lips were slack and panting, brows creased and eyes lidded but pupils blown. He was feeling good and it was because of you. 

He watched you get a dazed expression on your face and he leaned down to give you a quick kiss. His hips snapped to double time and in a second, he was back to feeling the coiling heat that threatened to make him explode. “Fuck y/n... I'm gonna cum.”

“C-Cum inside me Sousuke..!” You squeaked, arms wrapped around him and nails raking down his back. Fire raced down your spine and pressure built in your low stomach. Lightning sparked in your thighs and as he gave another few grinds deep inside you, you lost it. 

The moment that Sousuke felt the rapid spasms of your pussy, the tightness vibrated him to the top and he gave a loud groan. His breath was held as his body became stiff and he came, cum flowing out into your body and spilling out the sides. 

The sensation of being filled merely prolonged your orgasm and it wasn't until you felt Sousuke collapse onto your back, did your body stop shaking. Your eyes fell shut and your chest heaved for breath, both of you struggling for enough air. 

Time stood still for a few moments and it took a while to make it back to your senses. You couldn't manage to register Sousuke pulling out or getting up for that matter. Your head spun and swirled and you were lost in space for a moment, the high having drained you and nearly causing you to pass out then and there. Sleep wanted to overcome you and it was close to doing so. 

Touch brought you back and you felt a warmth between your legs that started to move around. Your first thought was that Sousuke wanted to go another round and despite your want, you couldn't bring power to your body. Your eyes finally opened and you saw Sousuke standing over you, arm moving around on your body. 

“I'm just getting you cleaned up baby girl.” He spoke softly, hand working a warm, wet cloth along your body to clear you of fluids. 

You tried to respond through the daze but nothing came out, instead, you blinked for a moment and that moment lasted longer than you intended. By the time you opened your eyes, he was already working a fluffy towel around your body to dry you off and the third blink, he was holding out the night-gown you'd picked out before bathtime. 

“Mm...Sousuke, I love you.” You mumbled sleepily, sitting up enough to help him dress you in the clothing. You shifted to assist him in pulling it down and soon felt him lower you into the bed with a careful arm. 

“I love you too y/n.” He replied, already dressed in pajama pants, cleaned up and ready to slip into bed beside you. The moment his weight dipped in the bed, you followed the slump of the mattress and wrapped your arms around his torso with a tired smile. 

Your e/c eyes slit open with a haze and you looked at Sousuke with a soft expression of concern. “Are you okay?” You questioned and watched his neutral face melt into a gentle smile. 

“I'm fine.” He assured, pulling you to his chest and wrapping around you in a cradling grasp. “I should be the one asking that.”

“I really... Really do love you.” You muttered, lips coming to place a kiss to his bare shoulder, fingers sweeping over warm skin under the blankets. 

“I love you too my sweet girl. Let's take a nap and when we wake up, we'll have dinner.” He mused, watching your eyelids slowly fall lower and lower until they were shut. 

“Mmhm..” Even now, you attempted to reply. 

“Goodnight, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Minlattes


End file.
